The new hope
by UnisonFreed
Summary: yay! IM FIGUREING STUFF OUT! kinda...So this is freed joining the RWBY universe, he's younger in the RWBY universe, 15, (#freedFindsOut) and he is still in the Fairytail universe aswell. Blake belladonna - Yang xiao long


freed justine's eyes opened.

he didn't know where he was - he felt strange. younger, Smaller - and weaker. the place was covered in snow, trees blew in the wind - he was dressed, but they weren't even his usual attire.

Black boots that laced up at the front. a Black coat with white details, a long necked top without sleeves, black trousers tucked into his boot's and 3 different belts. One was a simple grey chain, the second had spikes and the third was just plain white. 'whats going on?' freed thinks.

freed sits up. he thought he heard somthing, where was his sword? freed sees someone - two people, actully. he hides behind a bush, 'is this a dream?' freed thinks, he hears them come closer, "Sir, why is Ruby, a child and show off, the leader of our team?" The voice of a young girl, freed takes a look at the girl. a white dress, bits of red details, a scar? long white hair and a sword, "weiss, did you see in the welcoming of the new students how ruby Acted? her plan was to use herself, but she needed your help and her teams help to acomplish it." The man was tall, "And you can come out, i know your here." the man turns to face the bush freed was hideing behind, "Dont be scared..." freed stands up, the girl unsheath's her sword, incase of a fight, "Who are you?" she ask's/orders - freed just stands there for a second...

"im freed justine...who're you ?" freeds eye's narrow, he wished he had his sword incase the girl plans on attacking, "im Weiss Schnee." weiss dosn't seemed to be scared, but she was Calm. Freed found it easy to read people, "Weiss, where are you?!" a voice call's "Weiss?" another voice, "WEISS!?" another voice calls, three girls appear, a tallish one with bright blonde hair and purpleish blue eyes, another with bitch black hair and a really cute bow and yellow eyes, and the last one was the shortist. black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, "Who's this?"

"girls, this is freed justine. im taking him under my wing, for now. my name is ozpin, by the way." Ozpin tell's freed, "Hey, im Yang." The blond holds her hand out to shake, so freed shakes, "im Blake. nice to meet you." The bow girl, she was Calm, Freed kinda liked her, "And im Ruby!" the little girl holds her hand out to shake asWell, "Im yangs sister."

freed REALLY liked these girls, he knew that this was probably a dream though, since he remembered going to sleep - which was weird. when your in a dream you don't really know that you are in one, you cant control what happen's, "Now girls, did you get the pheonix Flower?" Ozpin asks. Ruby holds a orange flower with red tips up, "Yup. wasn't easy, though. we ran into three ursa's." ruby gave the flower to Ozpin. freed was wondering what an Ursa was, some more people came, running, "You guys, we got a problem!" A boy with blonde hair is followed by two girls and another boy, "jaune, nora, Ren, Pyrrha, whats going on?" Ozpin shouts, Two Death Stalkers come from the trees, freed just stares, "What is THAT?" freed points, "DUH -" Weiss puts her hands on her hips, "Thats a Death Stalker! one of the creatures of 'Grimm' "

Ruby pulls scythe out, blake and Weiss unsheath they're swords, just like jaune, Nora and ren start shooting with Yang and Pyrrah. Freed watches them fight, It only slows the Death stalkers down, freed was grabbed By ozpin, "they can handle it. Unless you want to help - Whats your weapon called?" Ozpin points to a kind of stick shaped thing on freeds back. it was white and metal, "i don't know...i dont know what it is Either." Ozpin looks to the Teams, fighting and Working together -

'what am i going to do - its just a dream, i'll wake up whenever i Almost -' Ruby shouts, "FREED, LOOK OUT!" freed gets hit by an Ursa... Everything turns black...

Freeds eyes slowly open...There was so much pain going through his stomach he thought he would vomit! "OW...W-what happend..." freed sits up SLOWLY -he felt PAIN in a dream. you cant feel pain in dreams... when freeds vision starts to work properly, a girl with Reddish-Orange hair was looking at him, "Hi! are you ok?" nora smiled, "i'll live..." Freed smiled back, and he got a hug from her then, "thats great! so how long have you been to Beacon? whats your weapon? How old are you? OH, whats your favorite color? do you like horror filims or Romance? -" The quiestions were so fast freed couldn't Answer, "Nora..." Ren walks over, "dont talk so Fast."

So after a long conversation and answering a LOT of quiestions freed just stared at the tall building infront of them,(They were on a plane. DUH.) "wow..." ozpin came over,

"freed justine, welcome, to Beacon. you will be the first to train here from beginning."


End file.
